Paper Thoughts
by darkestboy
Summary: Clara's had many interesting adventures over the past while that she's started to write them down as a way of talking to her father. Set between Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS and The Crimson Horror.


**Name:** Paper Thoughts

**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Clara Oswald, Dave Oswald.  
**Synopsis:** Clara's had many interesting adventures over the past while that she's started to write them down as a way of talking to her father. Set between _Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS_ and _The Crimson Horror_.

It was late evening after Dave Oswald had returned from work. He had been tempted to go down for a swift pint with his friends but he had been too knackered to be sociable. Instead he opted to go home and have a quiet evening in, with hopefully very little interruptions.

He had been living on his own for a bit now. It had been the eighth anniversary since Ellie had passed away a few weeks ago and while it was a little easier, it was something Dave knew himself he'd never get over. Clara had been a great support to him, making sure he ate properly, got the right amount of sleep and exercise and that he wasn't cooped up alone either when she wasn't around.

Clara hadn't lived with him for a few years now but she was often never a phone call or an email away and she did occasionally pop in for a cup of tea and a catch up, which Dave enjoyed. He also enjoyed watching Clara's attempts of perfecting Ellie's soufflés and while there were a few times where she came close to getting it right, something would go wrong at the last minute – usually it would collapse.

It was a source of amusement and Dave did gently rib Clara that she had many talents but making soufflés wasn't one of them. The reason why she hadn't lived with him any more was that she was now living with the Maitlands and looking after the two kids, Angie and Artie.

Dave found them to be nice kids – the boy was a bit quiet, while the girl was definitely a typical teenager but every now and then, Dave invited George around for a catch up or a swift pint down their local. He knew what it was like to lose the woman he loved and while George was coping the best he could, Dave knew that it was nice to actually have another person to talk about something as difficult as losing a partner.

Dave stepped into his home, leaving his keys in the usual place as he closed the door and placed the kettle on as he looked at the letter that had been waiting for him. Some bills, an invite to an old school reunion, promotion slips for a new supermarket that was opening down the road from him and then there was another letter that piqued his interest.

Clara's handwriting couldn't be any more clearer but the stationary she had used looked extremely posh, nothing he had seen before and there was a light, vanilla type of smell stemming from it as well. Upon making his cup of tea, Dave sat down at the table and began to read the letter his daughter had left for him with great interest.

_Dear Dad_

It's been a while since we've spoken and there are things I want to tell you. I'm not sure if a phone call is the right way of getting them across, so I thought a letter might be the way to do it instead. I know there's always email but you know I'm not exactly a dab hand at that sort of stuff, well not really, not until recently but that's another story for another letter or maybe even this one I suppose.

I'm babbling, hate when I do that but um, where do I start? Well, I met a bloke for starters and no, it's not like that. He's definitely not my type but I am travelling with him at the moment and it's certainly been an eye opener of sorts.

He's called the Doctor and he's an alien (and I don't just mean because of the way he dresses, though I can tell he hasn't been clothes shopping for quite some time) and so far, we've stopped some weird techno things called the Spoonheads (and I've suddenly become more computer literate than before) and been on a world called Akhaten, which I never even thought was a possibility until then. Other worlds that it but I guess I was wrong about that one, eh?

Then there was that time we were inside a submarine with a creature called Skaldak. He's an Ice Warrior and they're from Mars apparently, so you know, there's life on the red planet after all and then we were in Caliburn House in 1974 with a nice major named Alec and a lovely empathic psychic named Emma. I think I might have set them up because the Doctor ended up rescuing one of their relatives from the far future in a bubble universe of sorts, who was like a futuristic Amelia Earhart of sorts.

And getting back to the Doctor, because I can tell at this point you're probably thinking, "who is this bloke and why is he putting my daughter in danger?" and because sometimes, I even wonder the same thing as well but it's not a set thing really. Just on Wednesdays and seeing as that's today and I have some time to myself for a bit while he fixes something on that TARDIS of his (I swear that machine hates my guts. Just can't think why though – though it looks like a police box on the outside and is about the size of a continent on the inside), I thought I should write this because there is something else I want to tell you and I'm really not sure how to put this – but the leaf.

I'm sorry to say this Dad but when we were on Akhaten, it sort of became involved in a sacrifice to save a civilisation. The Doctor was doing his best to save everyone on that world from a sun parasite and he needed some help and I told a story – many stories. About my life, about you and mum and about how your love for each other meant the world and we saved the day – the Doctor and I.

And you know what, Dad? So did you and Mum. I just wanted you to know that and I also want you to know that I'll be coming around on Thursday after I've dropped Angie and Artie to the cinema, so in some ways writing this letter seems kind of pointless.

It doesn't feel like it and it's nice to get thoughts down on some pen and paper for a bit. I'm even using some alien stationary of sorts that the Doctor himself hasn't used since the last time he was in the 42nd Century. I know, it sounds completely mad and he is definitely that in spades but when you meet him, you'll get where I'm coming from.

I think you'll like him, Dad, I really do. He's completely bonkers and talks even faster than I do when I'm really excited but he's never dull to be around and more to the point – he makes a difference. I've witnessed it with my own two eyes. The things he does. The people (and I don't just mean the human race) he cares about and helps.

He's possibly the most infuriating person I've ever met but also the most brilliant as well and sometimes he gives me this look, almost as if we'd met before he showed up at the Maitlands a few weeks ago but then it goes away. Maybe I'm just being paranoid though but sometimes I wonder if I've known him all my life as well. Doesn't that sound strange to you? I couldn't though, could I? No, course not, I've only just met him.

Anyways, I better finish this up now. The Doctor's taking me to Victorian London apparently, but we'll talk soon over the many things I've written on this letter.

Love always

Clara

Dave had finished his cup of tea and let out a gentle sigh upon finishing the letter as he had processed every word that Clara had written. He was definitely curious to see exactly who this Doctor bloke was but the idea of alien worlds and trip in time and space hadn't seemed that bizarre. It had only been a few years since there were planets in the sky and Daleks invading the Earth. Perhaps the Doctor was the reason these things soon resolved themselves. Either way, Dave was definitely interested in finding out on Thursday.

- The End -


End file.
